


Never Not

by sanaskii



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lover - Freeform, Multi, Strangers to Lovers, lovers to strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaskii/pseuds/sanaskii
Summary: They were so beautiful, but they were so tragic, and like magic, their love was vanished. Nayeon and Mina was once lovers in the past, but however, some circumstances made their love go away. After some years, Nayeon and Mina met again...but, Is there still a room in their hearts?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 3





	Never Not

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing, hope y'all can enjoy the story. 
> 
> The story is based on the song called Never Not by Lauv. 
> 
> happy minayeon day!!!

_YAH!!! YOO JEONGYEON!!_

_Nayeon shouts as she chase the mischievous Jeongyeon, her bestfriend, her bestfriend who always plays pranks on her. It's always been like this, Jeongyeon pranks Nayeon, then Nayeon gets annoyed, a never ending saga._

_IM NAYEON PABO PABO PABO (pabo/babo means dumb)_

_Jeongyeon continues to run for her life as Nayeon comes after her._

_Jeongyeon_

**Author's Note:**

> once again, HAPPY MINAYEON DAY!!!


End file.
